Rival
by Aciliveth
Summary: This is a REALLY, REALLY OLD thing I found when I was digging through files. I was probably around 12 when I wrote it. Inu & Sess are fighting over Tessaiga. OneShot. T for Vio. & Lang.


A/N: The inspiration to write this actually came from the song Fukai Mori (please excuse my spelling). I was randomly drawing to it, when a very rough comic was born. I don't actually know the words to it, but for some reason it just made me draw that… I didn't like it as a picture, so I began to form a story in my head. As the detail got deeper, my urge to turn it into a formal piece grew. I wanted to write the scenes as poems, but it would have been far too much effort. However I will have a poem at the very end of my story. So here goes with my one-timer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all Inuyasha things are copyright to Rumiko Takahashi… you know how the rest goes.

The wind of the cold, autumn dusk chilled to the bone. Dead foliage scattered the land, crunching gently under every step, thrown into the air softly by each gust of wind. The sky was filled with light gray, wispy clouds. They blocked the refreshing rays of sun; which made the early evening even colder. If the sun were to be seen, it would be seen setting behind the snow-capped mountains. If the sky were to be seen, the colours would be brilliant orange around the great setting star, and a dim purple cast across the rest of the sky. The young men stood several feet apart; their clawed hands resting casually on the handles of their swords, but this encounter was quite the opposite of casual. Both men squinted their amber-like eyes menacingly while throwing meaningless insults back and forth. The one with the dog-like ears was the first to speak with an aggressive tone.

"You dare to come this way you bastard?"

The man with the demonic markings spoke next. His tone was low, but seeming to be in no way threatening, although his appearance and body language spoke for itself.

"I almost pity you Inuyasha. The way you swing my sword around; it is like nothing more but a toy to you."

"Excuse me! Did you just call it your sword? Who did Father leave it to!"

"You. However, it was a mistake. You need to give it up and realize that the sword belongs to I, Inuyasha. You are not worthy of the Tessaiga's power, and no matter how hard you train half-breed, you will never grasp all the abilities of my sword. Hand it over now, and I may consider sparing your pathetic life."

"Burn in hell Sesshomaru. Only over my cold, dead body will you take my sword away from me."

Like so many times before, Inuyasha's hand wrapped around Tessaiga's handle. He ripped the blade out of its sheath violently; the blade growing and becoming… furrier. He thrust the weapon in front of him, both hands squeezing into the handle tightly. The reflection of Inuyasha's hard, determined face mirrored in the gleaming blade. Sesshomaru merely stood with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"I'll show you why Tessaiga belongs to me Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha charged blindly while swinging his sword at his brother. Sesshomaru moved swiftly back and forth, evading the swipes of Tessaiga. His body looked like a white blur as he moved behind his opponent. His claws glowed a dangerous green as they wrapped around Inuyasha's throat, piercing the flesh, and scorching at the skin surrounding the numerous holes in his throat. Inuyasha choked and spat blood while he tried to free himself of his brother's grip, though his efforts brought him no freedom. Inuyasha swung his sword back in an attempt to make contact with Sesshomaru's head. The attack did not hit, but Sesshomaru removed his claws and changed his position. He now stood to Inuyasha's side, his hand, which dripped of his brother's blood was holding his own sword, the Toukijin. He swung his sword downward on Inuyasha. The attack was blocked and pushed down to the ground by Tessaiga. Inuyasha quickly withdrew the hold on Toukijin and slammed his sword into the ground, a devastating golden wave emitting from the tip of the sword, traveling into Sesshomaru's location.

"Wind scar!"

The words echoed in Sesshomaru's elf-like ears as he sprang up above the attack. He held his sword on a diagonal angle as he shifted his body to come down on Inuyasha headfirst. He sliced his sword at his target when he drew near enough. Inuyasha jumped back, so the blade of Toukijin only tore through his kimono. Inuyasha countered with a poorly aimed,

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Sesshomaru made no move to dodge as Inuyasha's claws made no sign of danger. He instead brought down another attack with Toukijin. Inuyasha could not dodge this one, and took the full force of the sinful steel. The blade sliced through Inuyasha's arm, his blood creating a vein-like stream on Sesshomaru's weapon. Inuyasha's left eye squeezed shut in pain, a hiss escaping through his fangs.

"Your foul blood has spilled on my sword Inuyasha. I find it a great embarrassment. The blood of much more worthy opponents has coated my blade; don't disgrace your kind by losing all of your blood to the strikes of Toukijin. Place Tessaiga on the ground. Father's fang will make a much better suited weapon to kill you."

"I already told you once Sesshomaru. You obviously never listen. You will only have Tessaiga after you kill me, and that will never fucking happen!"

Inuyasha slammed his blade into the ground again, releasing another golden impulse from the tip of Tessaiga. The attack name buzzed annoyingly in Sesshomaru's ears, like a mosquito. He jumped over the current of the wind scar and landed on one foot behind Inuyasha. His other foot was kicking at Inuyasha's head swiftly, nothing more but a black and white blur. Inuyasha made the mistake to turn his head, so he received the blows to the face. The crimson "embarrassment" spilled out of Inuyasha's upper lip and nose. Inuyasha staggered back, his free hand coming up to his mouth, wiping away the blood.

"I don't even have to use my sword to bring you down Inuyasha. Look at you; you're pathetic. Covered in blood already, and the fight has hardly gotten underway. You're a disgrace to our bloodline. Let me fix that by ridding you of all your blood. It shouldn't take very long."

Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin, and pointed his two index fingers in Inuyasha's general direction. A yellow whip sprang from his claws and began striking Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his arms in front of his face in an effort to block the lashing yellow light. His kimono began to tear bit by bit. Sesshomaru's attack became more ruthless and aggressive, grunts of effort escaping his pale lips. Eventually, the sleeves of Inuyasha's kimono were torn from his arms. The many pieces of cloth were scattered on the ground; blown into the air by the slightest gust of wind. The white undergarment was stained with drops of blood, except for the sleeve on Inuyasha's left arm, which was soaked in his blood.

"You think you can kill me that easily Sesshomaru? Are you really that stupid? Keep in mind that the first time I used the wind scar it almost killed you. All I need to do it get a perfect shot!"

With that, Inuyasha slammed his sword into the ground for a third time. Sesshomaru merely sighed and took a few quick steps to the left; the eruption of gold shooting past time and slicing through the trunk of a leafless tree; the wind of the attack blowing Sesshomaru's hair about almost majestically. Inuyasha snarled in frustration.

"Frustrated, are we Inuyasha?"

"Shut up you fucking bastard!"

"Such language is not called for little brother. Why not swing my sword around a little more? Who knows? In your rage, maybe you'll actually hit me."

"Fine by me, but it's my fucking sword!"

Inuyasha did exactly as Sesshomaru asked. He charged at his relative while slashing the air in front of him with Tessaiga. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and brought down a hard heel kick onto Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha stumbled back; slightly dazed by the sudden contact. Sesshomaru took advantage of the situation and delivered several more kicks from the air. As the toes of his foot felt the bone shatter by Inuyasha's left eye, Sesshomaru set his feet back on the ground. He crossed his arms and watched Inuyasha furiously blink away tears as his eye was causing him vast amounts of pain, and also not to mention that getting hit near the eye really makes your eyes water.

"You are crying now. How embarrassing for you."

"Shut up, I'm not crying. I got blood in my eye is all."

Inuyasha's blinking grew rapider to stop the salty drops from falling out of the corners of his golden eyes.

"Don't be a weakling little brother. Only mortals shed tears, and although your blood carries that scum of a kind you are also half demon. Show some pride and stop being such a baby."

Inuyasha brought his blood-splattered sleeve to his eyes and wiped the tears away. He then jumped into the air and brought a downward swing with Tessaiga. Sesshomaru withdrew Toukijin and blocked the blade. Inuyasha brought down all his weight onto Toukijin. Both men grunted with effort; sweat drawing to their foreheads. Images of past encounters with Sesshomaru flooded Inuyasha's mind. Sesshomaru almost always defeated him. This time though, Inuyasha would win. The memories fueled Inuyasha's strength, giving him the power to apply more pressure to the already limited Toukijin. Sesshomaru tried to resist, but Inuyasha's body weight and newly found strength was too much for Toukijin and Sesshomaru to handle. The blade slipped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and he felt his brother's fang pierce his head. The blade dug into Sesshomaru's skull, the bone crumbling under the weight and rage of Inuyasha. Tessaiga's rage did not subside. It kept digging in deeper until the blade pierced brain. Sesshomaru froze. He felt the pulse of Tensaiga. It pulsed furiously at Sesshomaru's side, but then slowed, and eventually stopped. His body went rigid, and fell in silence to the earth below. Inuyasha fell beside Sesshomaru.

"Come on Sesshomaru, get up. You ain't dead yet."

Sesshomaru stirred not. His body lay on the ground, his once brilliant eyes glazed over. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha dropped to one knee, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's chest. He felt no heartbeat.

"C-Come on Sesshomaru. You're being stupid, I-I didn't kill you."

Inuyasha could not deny it. The cold rank of death filled his nostrils. Despair and regret filled Inuyasha's mind and heart. What had he done? Of all those times he dreamt of killing his rival, and now he had succeeded. Why wasn't he happy? He was sad, and felt lonely. His only living blood relative gone because of his wrath. Inuyasha turned his head away and sat down on the ground. A choked sob escaped his lips and tears flooded his eyes.

"God no. No, why? I-I shouldn't be c-crying. Aaah, god, why did I have to do it! M-Me and my stupid, stupid pride."

Inuyasha stood and turned around. He towered over Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha grabbed the handle of Tensaiga. The sword burned at Inuyasha's flesh as he held the sword in his hand. He turned his head away as he swung the sword over Sesshomaru's body. The blue impulse ran across Sesshomaru's upper body. Inuyasha turned and placed Tensaiga beside Sesshomaru. He waited as he grasped at the hand that was gripping the burning handle. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared, and his hand twitched. The blood that soaked his face and hair disappeared, the crack on the top of his head vanishing. He slowly opened his glossy eyes, blinked, and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded gruffly and turned away. Sesshomaru was alive. There was no need for his presence. As he stepped forward, he felt a shard pain come through his back and out his stomach. Inuyasha turned his head, and he saw Sesshomaru gripping the handle of Toukijin, which was the only portion of the sword that was not embedded in Inuyasha's body.

"Do not let personal feelings get in the way."

After speaking the last words Inuyasha would hear, Sesshomaru brought his blade up and through Inuyasha, slicing his torso and head in half. Blood exploded from Inuyasha's body and coated all surrounding objects. Sesshomaru's kimono dripped of his blood and he withdrew the sword and watched Inuyasha's decapitated corpse fall to the ground, splashing in the pool of blood that lay below him. Sesshomaru wiped the blood off his sword on the sleeves of his kimono, the only portion of his clothed body not coated in the thick crimson being of his brother. Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha's body, as if he was thinking. He reached for Tessaiga and grabbed it. He had braced himself for the electric currents that would have normally eaten at his demonic hand, but nothing happened. As Tessaiga's master was dead, it fell to the power of Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru turned and left bloody footprints in the soil, his head bowed slowly. A single tear fell from his cheek and landed on the earth below.

Only over your dead body you declared.

I lived up to that, as if I was dared.

Now you lay in your crimson demise.

As I walk away, in my claws my prize.

I did not want it to end this way.

But some things must be done anyway.

Was killing you worth what I was after?

No, my life will become a disaster.

Living with the guilt I set upon myself.

Your sword shall sit in honor on my shelf.

I shall never use it, in memory of you.

As I leave your body to rot, I think it through.

One day soon I shall join you little brother.

But until then, say hi to Father and Mother.

A/N: I'm not completely happy with the way this turned out. For me, it lacks detail. Let me know what you think.


End file.
